The Refund
by Johanna Long
Summary: Another parody of and episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" in which Natsu and Lucy become desperate to get a refund for a faulty video game and learn that Laxus is not very reliable.


**Hello!**

 **Sorry it took so long. I was really busy with school and whatnot.**

 **After not checking my poll in a while, I checked and saw that this was the most requested Fairy Tail/Gumball fic, and thankfully, I had already finished writing it by the time I had checked. I just needed to upload it and edit it, which I never got around to.**

 **But finally, I finished, and now I present the latest in Fairy Tail/Gumball Parody fics.**

 **The Refund!**

* * *

Inside a certain Celestial Spirit mage's apartment, she and a certain Dragon Slayer were currently sitting down holding a game cartridge.

"Look, Natsu. We waited more than seven months for this." Lucy said.

"I know! We waited so long, I had time to grow hair." Natsu said, showing off the beard he had apparently grown.

"Woah...may I touch it?" Lucy asked.

"You may." Natsu replied.

"Nice..." Lucy said, feeling the beard.

"Thanks. Now come one! Put the game on!" Natsu said.

"Come one, come on..." Lucy muttered as she opened the disk tray of her video game console.

"Oh, there you are..." she mumbled.

She then tried to put the cartridge in, but failed.

"There's something wrong with it." She said.

"Try the other way around!" Natsu shouted, flailing his arms.

Lucy complied, but the cartridge still wouldn't go in.

"Come on, can't you see I'm frantically flailing my arms!" Natsu said, still flailing his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means put the game on!" Natsu shouted.

"I can't! It's not working!" Lucy shouted.

She then calmed down and looked at the cartridge.

"I think we got stiffed." she said.

* * *

The duo was now at the Ripley 700 video store.

"I'm sorry, guys, but its store policy. I can't give you a refund." said Max Alors as he worked as the store clerk.

"What?! You have to! We asked you a ton of questions before we bought it remember?" Natsu said.

"What's bigger: a lion or a tiger?" Natsu asked.

"A tiger." Max answered.

"Why is the sky blue?" Natsu asked.

"Refraction of light through nitrogen." Max answered.

"Can anything escape from a black hole?" Lucy asked.

"Not unless it's a super heated quasar." Max answered.

"What is 2,352 times 1,035?" Natsu asked.

"2,434,320." Max answered.

"If you know all this stuff, how come you're a store clerk?" Natsu asked.

"Look, do you want this game or not?" Max asked.

"We'll take it." Natsu said.

* * *

"Actually, you never asked me anything about the game." Max said.

"Oh...yeah..." Natsu said as he and Lucy looked down.

"But whatever! You have to give us a refund! It's been less than twenty four hours!" Natsu said.

"Look, guys, if it was up to me, I would totally give you a refund." Max said.

"But the manager won't allow it." He whispered.

The camera that was installed behind him then turned and pointed to him, causing him to adopt a fake smile.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's the way it is! Thank you for shopping at Ripley 700." He said nervously.

The duo then walked away angrily.

Natsu then turned around and pointed at Max.

"This is not the end of it, Max Alors! Mark my words: WE WILL GET A REFUND!" he declared.

The two then walked out of the store.

A second later, they walked back in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Max! Can we have a refund please?" Natsu asked nicely.

"Get outta here!" Max said.

"Ripley 700...more like RIP-OFF 700!" Natsu shouted as he and Lucy walked away again.

"Why is it 700 anyway? It's not like it's the future anymore." Lucy muttered as they walked out.

The phone next to Max went off, which he answered.

"Hi. Yes, Mr. Manager?" Max answered

"Uh, no, Sir, I certainly didn't give a refund to those two..."

"Yes, I brought your suit to the dry cleaners and walked your dogs. Actually, the big one bit me..."

"Oh, yes! He can be playful. This is why I was seven minutes late..."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Manager, Sir, it was entirely my fault. It won't happen again, Sir! Have a nice-"

The manager then hung up.

Max sighed.

"This is the Magic Council! You're surrounded! Put your hands where I can see them!" shouted a man on a megaphone from outside.

Max instantly put his hands up, even though he couldn't see the man talking.

"Now put your hands on the cash register and take out twenty Jewels!" The man said.

Max began to approach the register.

"Now come outside and swap it for this video game!" The man ordered.

"Hey! What division of the Council are you?!" Max asked, noticing the familiarity in the man's voice.

"The super real...Refund division...of...Justice!" The man said.

"Nice try, Natsu." Max said, crossing his arms.

"Damn!" Natsu said. He and Lucy then walked into Max's sight, and threw down the megaphone.

The two then walked into the store, smiling.

"Look, you guys, I'm not gonna give you a refund." Max said.

"We're not here to ask for a refund. We just want you to look at my new, shiny watch." Natsu said as he dangled a gold pocket watch and swung it back and forth in front of Max's eyes.

"It's, uh, kinda hard when...you...swing...it...like...thaaaat..." Max said, as his eyes glazed over.

"Did it work? Is he hypnotized?" Lucy asked as Max stared off into space.

"Let's test it. Okay, you're the world's most amazing dancer!" Natsu said to Max.

Max then smiled before jumping over the counter.

He then began performing an elegant dance around the store with incredible grace.

Natsu and Lucy laughed.

"Ok, now you're an ostrich!" Natsu said.

"No, a gorilla!" Lucy said.

"A gorilla ostrich!" Natsu said

Max then began walking like an ostrich, then pounding his fists against his chest like a gorilla, all while making gorilla noises. Natsu and Lucy laughed again.

"Now you have roller skates on!" Lucy said.

Max then began sliding and tripping, while still acting like a gorilla ostrich.

"And your butt's on fire!" Natsu said.

Max then began screeching like a monkey and jumping up and down frantically.

Natsu and Lucy kept laughing, until Max crashed into a stack of radios.

The two winced as Max groaned. They decided that it was enough.

"And now you're a store clerk giving us a refund." Natsu said.

"Sorry, it's against store policy." Max said, despite still being hypnotized.

Natsu and Lucy scowled.

"Now you're butt's on fire again." Natsu said.

Max's scream of pain could be heard outside the store.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked into the store with confident smiles and a TV.

"Oh, come on! I told you: No refund!" Max said, frustrated.

"Oh, no no no...We're not going to ask you for a refund. We just want two minutes of your time." Natsu said.

They switched on the TV.

* * *

 _Lucy walked into view, wearing a pair of fake glasses._

 _"Every year, hundreds of people by faulty video games...and don't get refunds." she said._

 _She then opened the door behind her, revealing Wendy and Carla sitting at a table reading._

 _"This is Wendy." Lucy said._

 _Carla then noticed that they were being filmed and threw her book at the camera._

 _"Wendy really needed a refund, but the store manager wouldn't give it to her." Lucy said._

 _The video then cut the Natsu, wearing a fake mustache._

 _"I don't care that you're sad, Wendy. Its store policy." he said, making his voice deeper._

 _The video then cut back to Lucy._

 _"Wendy's life is now very bad." she said. She then held up a small box._

 _"And she lives in this box. What's that, Wendy?" she then opened the box and pretended to listen inside._

" _Yes, yes, Wendy, I know you're sad and lonely." Lucy said, closing the box._

 _The video then cut to Natsu holding a sign of several people holding hands around the world._

 _Music started playing._

 _"Refund the world! Refund it sooner!" Lucy sang._

 _"Uphold the right that little Wendy had as a consumer!" Natsu sang._

 _"Now she's living in a box!" Lucy sang._

 _"She's a victim of deceit!" Natsu sang._

 _"And even though she still had the receipt!" they sang together._

 _The video then ended._

* * *

Max was teary-eyed.

"Poor Wendy...I-I had no idea that it was such a huge problem. Is there anything I can do?" He said, wiping his tears.

"Well...you could look into your heart and-" Natsu said.

"Give us a refund!" He and Lucy said with glittering eyes.

"I'm sorry but no." Max said, instantly recovering.

"Well, you leave us no choice, Max. I'm gonna slap myself and Lucy's gonna hold her breath until you do something." Natsu said.

He then started slapping himself over and over as Lucy started holding her breath.

"Ah! Ah! This is on you, Max!" Natsu said as his cheeks started stinging and Lucy's face started turning red.

"Oh! You can stop all this suffering with just one word! Ah! Oh!" He said as his cheeks started burning and Lucy's face started turning blue.

"Okay! Okay! Please stop! Look, maybe I could-" Max said, only for the camera to point at him again.

He fake smiled again.

"I'm sorry, but 'no' means 'no'!" he said nervously.

The two stopped and sighed in anger before walking away.

* * *

The two walked into the Fairy Tail guild and sat down at the bar next to Laxus.

"What's got you two so down?" Laxus asked, noticing their scowls.

"We couldn't get a refund and now we're really cheesed off!" Natsu explained.

"You watch your mouth! Cheese is not to be invoked in vain in this guild!" Laxus snapped.

"But, if it's refund you're after, you've come to the right place-person-man-Dragon Slayer." He then said.

"Really? Let's go right now!" Natsu said.

"Wait. If you're gonna do something, you gotta do it right." Laxus said.

He then stood up and ripped off his shirt before donning a leather vest.

He then drew a picture of a heart and snake tattoo on his shoulder.

He then started straining, and instantly grew a thick, biker-like mustache.

"How do I look?" He asked.

The two looked him over.

"Actually, you kinda look like my dad in his wedding picture." Lucy said.

"Perfect. Now hand me that game." Laxus said.

* * *

Back at the store, Laxus leaned at the counter, just staring intently at Max.

He just kept staring.

And staring...

...and staring...

...and staring...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO-FREAK!?" Max shouted, unable to handle the pressure anymore.

"Oh, you know what we want." Laxus said, smirking.

"We want what's rightfully ours, and we brought Laxus!" Natsu said.

"Exactly." Laxus said.

"For the last time, I can't—" Max said.

"Up! I wish to speak to your manager." Laxus interrupted.

"You don't understand! He's a vile, cruel beast!" Max said. The camera then zoomed in on him again.

"Sorry, no refund." He said nervously.

"Shhh...Tch tch tch...Okay. Here's what gonna happen." Laxus said.

"I'm going to return this game, and get a refund. Look, I am putting the game on the counter." Laxus explained.

He then put the game on the counter and pushed it towards Max.

"B-But!" Max said.

"Easy...easy, pal. Now, I'm opening the register." Laxus said, opening the register.

"No no no! Sir, sir sir! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Max pleaded.

"Well, lucky for me, I am not you. So now, I'm going to take what you owe us. See my hand? Slowly...slowly..." Laxus said, as his hand slowly descended down the register.

"Wait, isn't that like...stealing?" Natsu asked.

"But you don't understand! You can't take money out of the register! You can only put it in!" Max said.

Laxus then pulled twenty Jewels out of the register.

And alarm instantly began to sound.

Metal shutters instantly came down, sealing the windows.

Laxus's mustache suddenly disappeared.

"NOOOOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!" Max shouted.

"Ah! What's going on?!" Laxus asked,

"He's coming!" Max shouted, making a run for the door.

"Who's coming?!" Laxus asked.

"THE MANAGER!" Max shouted, sliding under the shutter right before it shut, trapping everyone else inside.

"Ahh! I'm putting it back! I'm putting it back! I'm putting it back!" Laxus shouted, trying to put the Jewels back into the register.

He then saw a large shadow of a man approaching from the window of the door next to the counter.

He screamed and began pounding on the metal shutters. Natsu and Lucy soon followed him.

"Please don't hurt me! It's not even my fault! It's their fault!" Laxus shouted, pointing at Natsu and Lucy.

"What!? When you said you'd get us a refund we didn't expect you to steal from the register!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CAN BE VERY EXTREME MOST OF THE TIME!" Laxus shouted.

The doorknob then turned.

The three screamed.

The door opened, revealing a very, very tiny man.

Laxus walked up to him and began laughing at the manager.

"Ahahaha! Look at you! I thought you were gonna be some huge dude!" he said, laughing hysterically.

"The look on our faces! Wooo! I mean, where's the light in your office? It must be on the floor in the back of the room or something! Ahahahaha! Phew...so can we have our refund now?" he said.

"No refund!" the manager said.

"Oh, come on. We've all had a laugh, and a little fright, but I think it's time to just give us our money back and we'll be on our way." Laxus said.

"I've had it with you and your brats trying to mess with my money! You think you can steal from me and laugh in my face?" the manager said angrily.

"Oh, you're adorable!" Laxus said, petting the manager's head.

"But seriously though, you don't want this to get physical. You're lucky I'm a pacifist." Laxus said.

The manager glared at Laxus before pouncing and biting onto his arm.

"Ow..." Laxus said, "OW! Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!"

He then began trying to shake the manager off.

"Go Laxus!" Natsu cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lucy cheered.

The manager then began crawling around Laxus and into his clothes.

"Come on, Laxus!" Natsu cheered.

"You got this!" Lucy cheered.

"He's inside my pants! Ahh!" Laxus screamed.

"Get him out!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, kick his butt, Laxus!" Lucy cheered.

"Come on, Laxus! You can take him!" Natsu cheered.

The manager then started pulling on Laxus's hair.

"Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"Get him off! Get him off! Ahh! Ow!" Laxus screamed.

"He's not winning, is he?" Lucy asked.

"No..." Natsu answered.

The manager then started pounding on Laxus's head rapidly with his little fist.

"What's wrong with you?! Ow! Ow! Doesn't really hurt that much, but OW!" Laxus shouted.

The manager then knocked Laxus to the ground and began slapping Laxus's face with his own hands.

"Oh no! My beautiful face! Natsu! Lucy! Do something!" Laxus cried.

"Eh...this is getting kinda embarrassing." Natsu said.

He and Lucy then walked into the manager's office as the manager continued pulling on Laxus's hair.

"No! Don't abandon me! Please! Oww!" Laxus cried as the manager bounced on his back.

The manager then began biting the back of Laxus's neck.

"Ahh! He's biting my neck with his little teeth! And it tickles!" Laxus shouted.

He then began laughing, but soon started sobbing instead.

Natsu and Lucy then walked out.

"Stop right there, little man!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Leave Laxus alone! Otherwise..." Lucy said.

"Otherwise what?" the manager asked.

"Otherwise, we'll put the security video online!" Natsu said, holding up a video tape.

"What do you think the internet will say when it sees you slapping your customers with your little hands?" he continued.

"That it's pretty funny?" the manager asked.

"Yeah, it _was_ pretty funny...but you'll probably get a modest fine and a couple days of community service." Natsu said.

"So?" The manager asked.

"So the shop will be closed."

"And?"

"And you'll lose money."

The manager blinked.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! No need to get excited. Okay, look, I can't give you a refund. It's a matter of principle. But since I find you quite pathetic, I'll give you a 1% discount on this new game console. That way, you can play the game you've already got. What do you say?" The manager said.

"Hmm...one percent. So, seven hundred Jewels...that's like, seven Jewels off!" Natsu said, completely falling for the scam.

"Now that's what I call a bargain!" Laxus said, also falling for it.

"Can we have your credit card, Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Totally." He answered.

"Woo-hoo!" they all cheered.

* * *

Back at Lucy's apartment, Natsu and Lucy were setting up the new console as Laxus sat on the couch.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got beat up by a guy even smaller than Gramps." He said dejectedly.

"Oh, come on. It was pretty funny!" Natsu said.

"Like when you were screaming "No! No! My beautiful face!"!" Lucy said.

"Ahaha! And when he was pounding on you from above, and it looked like a tennis ball bouncing on a melon!" Natsu said.

The two laughed, and as they did, a smile slowly formed on Laxus's face, and soon, he was laughing as well.

"And thanks to me, we did get a huge discount on the console!" he said.

"Come on! Put the game on!" Natsu said.

"Yes!" Lucy agreed.

She then inserted the game cartridge into the console, only for it to suddenly get shredded to pieces.

...

"Dude, he sold us a shredder." Lucy said.

Laxus then sighed before straining.

He then re-grew his biker mustache again.

-The End-

* * *

 **Well, my _possible_ story is coming along...poorly, so I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna keep making parody fics for a while. **

**(I'm not even sure if I'm gonna actually follow through on the story anymore)**

 **So...yeah...**

 **Check out my poll on my profile and vote for your next parody.**

 **-Johanna**


End file.
